Lifeline
by Just another fan for life
Summary: So the two people closer than any friendship allowed sat together for a night enveloped in what was lost and forgot everything but their pain and cried. They let their loss soak in as they reminisced and hugged and gave each other the only thing to keep them from the edge, a lifeline.


**Hey everybody!**

***Dodges tomatoes* okay okay i know you're mad but just listen! I will be updating my other stories soon! I promise. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM! **

**ahem anywhoo**

**yeah so this is another one shot that just burst from that scary place i call my mind... I kinda like it... it's super short, somewhere around 900 words i think but it was literally just eating at me and i kinda like it so there ya go. lol **

**Life has been crazy busy and super stressful so the moods of my stories lately have been awful sad but this one has somewhat of a happy-ish ending. okay well it has a borderline happy-ish ending...**

**it has an ending!**

**Sam and Tucker are NOT in love. can't stress this enough. friends grieving together. THATS IT!**

**Okay so Sam's son with Danny, James, and Danny have died and how is irrelevant to the story. This is just a different take on how Sam would react. It's a little toned down. Yes they are adults and this is about a week or maybe a bit longer after they have passed.**

**Disclaimer: Grumble grumble don't own... grumble insert rude, snide, and sarcastic comment**

**Longest authors not ever! **

**Read my dear readers, read!**

* * *

"James and Danny are gone," Sam screamed to the heavens to make sure the sick sadistic 'god' heard her loud and clear, "My son and the love of my life! What could possibly heal me, help me? What the hell is left for me?"

"You can heal you. If anyone could help a grieving person who feels like they've lost all hope, it's you. You are everybody's hero and you have so much to live for," Tuckers eyes filled with the heart-wrenching scene of Sam crying on her porch stoop.

"Don't you understand? I'm not here anymore! The Sam you knew, the 'savior', couldn't save the ones she cared most about. In the end she couldn't even save herself and honestly she wasn't much of a hero at all. What does a shell of a former woman have to live for?" Sam looked up from the tear-stained concrete and put her hands away from her ribs where they had been the only thing holding herself together because of the violent sobs that racked her form and placed them in front of her frail frame to steady her shivering form.

"You are so much more. If only you could see in you what the rest of us do. You made your boys a promise, you promised them you would live for them," Tucker was grasping at straws and he knew it but never would he give up on Sam, even long after she gave up on herself. Sam meant so much to him that it beyond frightened him. He couldn't imagine losing her this way, his best friend, his sister, and a piece of him. Well, he could imagine it because it would probably feel a lot like now, a lot like how he had lost Danny. Tucker took Sam in his arms as he sat beside her on the stoop. He would do anything to make sure she made it through this. He would be there to pick up the pieces just like he always was.

Sam looked up into an older man's face, a man who had so recently been a boy who had seen too much and experienced far worse resulting in the worry lines and wrinkles that had so comfortably taken up residence on his face. She placed a hand on his cheek realizing he had lost his best friend and someone might as well have been his child as well, reading the fear in his eyes he was also afraid of losing her. She felt the same way knowing she had already lost herself and the two most important people in her life but she couldn't cause them both any more pain, "I will always live for Danny. He and James made me promise but I would never leave you to face this alone either. We've always been the ones to figure it out, pick up the pieces after the fight, and keep on going from there,"

"I hope one day you feel like you can live for yourself. I hope one day you find Sam because you deserve to be whole," Tucker whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head affectionately. It had always been the two of them no matter what that had been the steady rock in the other's lives. They never felt romantically for each other but despite how different their views and how often they fought they enjoyed each other's company and always depended on each other.

"We knew we would lose him, one day," Sam monotoned, "Just not so soon, not both of them,"

"We told ourselves we knew it would happen but nothing could prepare us for the real thing. It was and is horrible and scary but remember that we are his legacy now and his legend will go on with us," Tucker knew that he had to be as strong as he'd ever been or thought he could be and stronger for Sam in the moment.

Sam knew he felt that way and she appreciated it but he knew she could read him like a book so it was really no use, "Hey, Tuck?"

He smiled slightly his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought, "Yeah, Sammy,"

Sam internally cringed at the unintended pain caused by the nickname that had been reserved for only Danny and James but didn't bother to correct him, "Be sad with me,"

Tucker looked down at the fragile woman in his arms and he let a tear drop down his face and she placed her head on his shoulder her tears falling freely, "I thought you'd never ask,"

They felt a chill unusual for such a warm summer night run up their spines. Sam gasped at the familiar sensation that engulfed the grieving two. She and Tucker looked around quickly looking for signs of danger. Finding none Sam looked to the ground and poked Tucker and instructed him to do the same. In front of them they saw not two shadows but four. Fear didn't fill their hearts but comfort even if it couldn't heal the hurt, it helped.

So the two people closer than any friendship allowed sat together for a night enveloped in what was lost and forgot everything but their pain and cried. They let their loss soak in as they reminisced and hugged and gave each other the only thing to keep them from the edge, a lifeline.

* * *

**Wow, yeah, again kinda liked this one.**

**Sorry I lied, closer to 1000 words but whatever close enough...**

**Anywho leave a lovely little review oh please oh please and i will thank you greatly and with the more reviews I will be even more spurred to write more of my other stories!**

**I am not above begging! I love to hear what you guys liked and hear what you think I could improve on.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
